The Predecessor
by sillywillybunny24
Summary: Before Yui Komori arrived at Ryoutei Gakuen, there were others that were offered to the Sakamaki household. Kana Kimura transfers to the infamous school, where she meets the six, seductive vampire brothers. Will she survive the madness or will she perish as the ones did previously? Rated M for future violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Greetings readers! I recently started getting into Diabolik Lovers and I just had to write a fic about it! Since I can't speak Japanese and play the game, I have gathered my intel from rough translations online and the anime itself. I really want to be as detailed as possible, so if there's a typo, please let me know! Enjoy my pretties!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, Japan, where a young girl named Kimura Kana lived with her family in their modern apartment. She was sitting at her kitchen island wearing a short blue kimono robe and sorting through the mail, taking out the few letters that were addressed to her. For the past couple weeks she had been applying to schools all over Japan in hopes of finishing her high school education. Her mother Mika, stood a few feet away at the stovetop, keeping an eye on the meat and vegetable stew that she was about to serve. Kana looked at the door to her father's study and saw lights flickering from the gap underneath.

"He's still not done yet?" she questioned her mother as she pulled her hair back into a loose bun. Mika rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"You know your father, he won't stop until he sees absolute perfection" she said lovingly.

Both of Kana's parents were renowned anthropologists that directed and edited films about ancient cultures and societies. Mika was born in Japan, where she had met her Swedish husband, Erik. They had both been located on a documentary shoot where she had worked as a personal assistant and he the director. After a couple dates and a lot of convincing from her father's part, the couple married shortly after and had decided to live in Japan ever since.

With her parent's unique ethnic combination, Kana stood at 5'3, with long brown hair and large, almond shaped eyes. The only attribute that Kana criticized about her body was her significantly sized breasts. She was a size 36D and she _loathed_ it. Every time she went shopping, she always had to be careful of what to buy or her bust would stand out embarrassingly. Men were horrible and would always give her leery looks and it always left her feeling extremely self-conscious. Be that as it may, her mother was always insisting how lucky Kana was that she inherited her father's features.

"You have a petite body with really nice curves, you lucky girl! Too bad for your brother and sister though" she would say after a couple glasses of wine. "They look just like me, sickly thin and pale as a ghost!"

Kana also had two siblings: her older brother Sato and younger sister Sia, who almost looked like exact twins despite their age gap. They both had slender frames, pale skin and jet-black hair. Sato had moved to England a couple years ago to film documentaries on famous European architecture. Kana loved when he sent her colorful postcards of all his exciting adventures; it was what convinced her to take a year off from school and travel to England with the rest of her family.

Kana's younger sister Sia had just turned 14 and was to start high school the following semester. Despite her mother's opinion, Kana always admired Sia's ivory complexion and bright hazel eyes with green rings in the center. Although she couldn't help but feel jealous at times, Kana still loved her sister dearly, wishing her only the best.

"Mom, look! I got a letter from the school of Izumi Koukou!" said Kana elatedly. Mika widened her eyes in surprise.

"Well open it already!" she said kindly. Kana tore open the official looking envelope and quickly read the letter inside. As her mother watched her with hopeful eyes, she couldn't help but lower her own in shame.

"They…they didn't accept me" said Kana tearfully. She threw the note aside on the kitchen counter as her mother quickly grabbed it and read it over. Mika clenched the paper forcefully and ripped it to shreds.

"Ah, who needs them anyways? You applied to other ones, you're bound to get in" said Mika. She gave her daughter an encouraging pat on the back and went back to slicing vegetables.

"Don't worry Mom. There are still the three other schools that I applied for; and they're my safeties, so I'm bound to get into one of them…" trailed off Kana. Mika looked at her daughter and shook her head.

"But you wanted to go to Izumi Koukou that was your dream school! Here, let's try looking at the others, one of them is bound to accept you!" said Mika. Kana gave out an exasperated groan, already feeling like a complete failure. Here she was, already at the age of 18 and she had still not managed to get accepted into any elite schools.

_That's what I get for taking a year off_, she thought_. But it was worth it in the end._

Memories of her traveling across England flooded her mind, filling her with something of sweet sorrow. While abroad, she had met Will, an Englishman with ink black hair and emerald green eyes. He was one of Sato's best friends and their personal guide for their travels. Right when Sato introduced him to her, Kana immediately fell for his attractive foreign look. Besides the occasional flirting, it took almost half a year before Kana and Will finally admitted their feelings for each other. After that, it seemed time flew by way too fast for both of them. Kana's heart began to feel heavy, reminiscing of all the intimate moments they shared.

As Kana took a seat to drown herself in her own self-pity she heard her mother let out a girlish squeal.

"Oh look here Kana! Ryoutei Gakuen has confirmed your acceptance! Wow, look at the campus, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Kana gave her mother a confused look as Mika gave her the acceptance letter.

"Dear Kimura Kana: It is our pleasure to inform you that we have accepted you as a new student for the fall term…but, I don't remember applying for this school" said Kana. Mika gave her daughter a mischievous smile as she handed her the campus brochure.

"That's because you didn't! You know Father Komori from church? He mentioned what a fine school Ryoutei Gakuen is and I couldn't help but hint at what a smart and lovely girl you are. He promised that as long as you sent in your transcripts, he would put in a good word with the higher-ups. Looks like he came through!" squealed Mika as she jumped up and down in excitement. Kana gave her mother a bewildered look.

"But I didn't send in those transcripts…you didn't have to do that for me" said Kana. Mika looked at her daughter lovingly as she caressed her hair.

"I know, but I wanted to" said Mika. "I never got the opportunity to go to college, with your father and me traveling the world and whatnot. Besides, you've been away too long from people your age, it's time you made some friends" encouraged Mika as Kana gave her a look. "You are already culturally educated; it's time for you to learn how to be, you know, book smart. Besides, so many successful people have come from that school, its well worth it!"

"I guess I always assumed that I would be going back to England to live with Sato…" trailed off Kana. Her heart yearned to be with Will again. Mika gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Listen Kana, I know you miss Will, but England is really expensive right now, even for us" said Mika seriously, as she added more spices to her stew. "You moving there means you would have to get a job and you can't get one of those without a resume, and you can't have a resume without putting down your education. Do you see my point here?"

"Okay Mom I get it" said Kana as she gave her mother a reassuring smile. "It does look really amazing…maybe it won't be so bad after all."

"That's the spirit" smiled Mika. "Though I do want you to thank Father Komori in person, he's the reason why you got into that school. Maybe we can send him a goody basket…do you think he drinks sake?" Kana gave her mother a stunned look before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"He's a priest, I don't think he's even allowed to drink alcohol" giggled Kana. Mika gave her daughter a little pout as her husband walked into the room.

"Then what's with the red wine at communion? I bet he has a secret stash of Merlot hidden in the confessional!" claimed Mika. Erik raised an eyebrow at his wife's random statement a he grabbed a couple wine glasses from the glass cabinet.

"Mika are you gossiping about Father Komori again?" he asked. Mika looked at her husband innocently as she pulled a freshly made salad from the fridge and sat it on the table.

"Of course not, I'm just saying that a little alcohol isn't the worst thing he's gotten as a gift. Hell with his job he might even appreciate it, hearing people's problems all day." Erik shook his head and poured two glasses of red wine for him and Mika.

"So is there a reason why we're giving alcohol to our priest?" asked Erik. Kana handed her father the school's vivid catalog package.

"Mom used her magic to convince him to accept me at Ryoutei Gakuen. It looks nice right? They also have cinematography programs that include screen writing." said Kana. Growing up with a pair of film junkies as parents, Kana was constantly immersed into the movie world. Instead of taking after her father and being a director, she instead became interested in writing scripts and plays. It was her dream to write an award-winning film ever since she could remember. When she was younger, she would write plays and have Sato and Isabel act them out in front of their parents. Her parent's, especially her father's, approval meant the world to her.

"I've heard of this school, couple buddies I know graduated from there" he said as he flipped through the magazine. "The prices aren't that bad either, considering the grandeur. It's almost three hours away you're okay with living in a dorm?"

Mika grabbed three bowls and plates from the cabinets and began to serve dinner. "Of course she's okay with living in a dorm. It'll be just like living with Isabel except there'll be girls her own age."

"Speaking of Sia, where is she, still at the mall?" asked Erik. The family took their seats at the dinner table as Kana took out a loaf of fresh French bread from the cupboard that she had bought at the market earlier.

"Yeah, she's with Hina and told me to tell you that she's staying the night at Hina's after she's done shopping" explained Kana as she cut the bread into thick slices.

"That girl, she never tells us anything. Stop being her messenger Kana, she needs to take responsibility for herself and tells us where she's going. That was the whole point of buying her a cell phone" grumbled her father.

"We took away her cell phone because she was going over her minutes, don't you remember?" asked Mika. As her parents talked about her younger sibling, Kana ate her food in silence, thinking of Ryoutei Gakuen. She had never really lived on her own, let alone a super fancy boarding school.

_So many famous producers and writers have come from there,_ she convinced herself. _At this point, I'm glad anyone has accepted me this late in the summer. Who knows, I might meet a cute guy there…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Another chapter up! I really like writing this fanfiction, DL has me obsessed, I can't wait to write about the boys! XD Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Kana walked throughout the busy streets of Tokyo wearing a flowered romper and black tights with matching sandals. Due to the summer's hot weather, she had to tie up her hair in a loose ponytail which gave a pleasant, cool breeze to her neck. She struggled to carry the heavy, wrapped gift basket filled with expensive wines and cheeses. The night before, her mother decorated the basket with a big red bow and shiny gold wrapping paper. Kana thought she was overdoing it but her mother insisted that it was proper etiquette.

As soon as she saw the familiar church bell Kana picked up her pace, wanting to get the meeting over with as soon as possible. It's not that she wasn't grateful for Father Komori's help; it was just embarrassing showing up with a gift basket he might not even want. Kana walked up the stone steps of the church and hesitantly opened the wooden double doors, hoping the place wasn't too busy for a Wednesday.

Kana poked her head inside, spotting a couple of people praying in the scattered pews. Kana also noticed Yui, Father Komori's daughter, cleaning candlestick holders by the front alter. Kana had known Yui for years and always liked her, despite her being a couple years younger than she was. Yui was a good girl that happily helped her father and gave kindness and respect to everyone even if they didn't deserve it. Kana walked over to the young blonde and gave her a little wave.

"How are you doing, Yui?" asked Kana. Yui gave her a cheerful smile as she set down the pair of silver candlesticks she was polishing.

"Hello Kana, I'm doing very well. What's that you got there? Are you on your way to give your boyfriend a present?" she asked innocently. Kana turned a shade of light pink as she shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Um, this is actually a gift for your father. He helped me get into a really prestigious boarding school and I just wanted to thank him in person. Is he around today?" she asked. Yui widened her eyes in surprise at Kana's embarrassment.

"Oh I'm sorry Kana I didn't mean to upset you! I just thought…never mind! He just finished doing his daily chores, he should be in his back office…" said Yui anxiously with a respectable bow. Kana gave the young girl a small grin and touched her shoulder in reassurance.

"Arigato, Yui. Maybe I'll see you this Sunday?" Yui nodded her head fervently. Kana gave her one last smile and made her way to the back portion of the church. As she walked down the short hallways, she spotted Father Komori's office door and gave three, loud knocks.

"Come in!" said a cheerful voice from inside. Kana awkwardly opened the door while balancing the gift basket in her other hand. She saw Father Komori in his usual priest attire and sitting at his desk with a stack full of leather-binded bibles.

"Well if it isn't Kimura Kana, I haven't seen you since you got back from your trip to England. How are you doing my dear?" he asked nicely. Kana gently laid the basket onto his desk, hoping nothing would fall apart at the last minute.

"My family and I just wanted to show you our thanks for getting me into Ryoutei Gakuen. My mother included some of her favorite wines and cheeses imported from Italy; she thought you'd appreciate it."

"Well it isn't everyday I get something so sumptuous! Please give my regards to your family, I am forever grateful. You know, your mother is one remarkable woman, looking out for you and all. When she told me that you wanted to attend Ryoutei Gakuen, I wasn't really surprised, considering your family's background" said Father Komori.

"I actually never heard of it until a couple days ago to be honest" confessed Kana. "I'm surprised that someone like you would have connections at a school like that. No offense" added Kana jokingly. Father Komori chuckled in amusement.

"Yes, it does seem strange for a priest to associate with a public school of arts. But you will be surprised by the fascinating people you meet once you become a man of god. Between you and me, most of my acquaintances that work there often come stumbling in once in while" said Father Komori with a wink. Kana smirked inwardly and decided that Father Komori wasn't that much of a stiff after all. If anyone deserved a nice glass of wine to himself, it was this man.

"Well thank you again for the recommendation, really. I should get going though, I have to get back and start packing" said Kana as she made her way to the door.

"Kana wait! I'm sorry but I just remembered that Ryoutei Gakuen sent me some extra forms that you must fill out. I was going to give them to you this Sunday, but since you're here and all, maybe you can fill them out for me really quick?" asked Father Komori.

"Sure, I think I have time" said Kana. Father Komori gave her a satisfied smile and nodded his head, turning to the filing cabinets behind him.

"I have to attend to my confessional duties right now. You can leave the forms on my desk when you're done" he said as he handed her a small stack of forms. "I'm glad you're mother convinced me to recommend you Kana. I have seen you grow up since you were a little girl and I must say you have become quite a strong and beautiful young woman. I am sure that you will be able to endure Ryoutei Gakuen better than most. Goodbye and God bless" he said as he left the room promptly. Kana gave him a weird look as he walked out of the office.

_Being able to endure Ryoutei Gakuen? I guess this school's curriculum is a lot tougher than most schools,_ thought Kana.

Kana took a seat in one of the visitor chairs and grabbed a pen from Father Komori's desk. She looked over the papers that asked her basic information, such as name, address, date of birth, etc. However, the last portion of the packet asked a cluster of random health questions asking her blood type, having any sexually transmitted diseases, and if she ever experiences (or has experienced) any anemic symptoms.

_How strange for them to be asking such questions,_ thought Kana. _Maybe it's to pass on first-class genes for future idols? Or it could be aliens harvesting our DNA for experimentation…_

Kana laughed out loud and mentally scolded herself for having such paranoid thoughts. She never had to apply for schools in the past, so for all she knew, these questions were customary. As she finished up the last page, she organized the papers neatly and left them atop Father Komori's desk.

Kana walked out of his office and waved goodbye to Yui as she walked out into the blazing heat. She headed back to her apartment home, daydreaming of all the clothes and shoes she would need to pack for school. Unbeknownst to her, Father Komori watched her from the attic window and absentmindedly took out his cell phone. He made a quick speed dial, hearing the phone's voice ring.

"It's me. She has just finished filling out the final forms, I'll send them to you immediately. It looks like we have a type A with no diseases or imperfections of any kind" said Father Komori. He paused to listen to the speaker on the other line as an irritable look crossed his face.

"You make this sound easier than it looks... I'm not complaining I'm just speaking the simple facts. If it makes you feel any better, she is one of the better looking than those in the past... Yes, yes I'm sure she will give _them_ a marvelous experience. I assume that my daughter's safety is guaranteed for another year? …Yes, thank you sir. Goodbye."

Father Komori ended the call and took out a pack of Marlboros from his pant pocket. As he pulled a cig and lit it up, he took a long drag, already feeling the dread and guilt wash over his body.

_May God have mercy on Kimura Kana,_ he prayed sadly. _For only the strong-will survive the deepest parts of hell._

It was a couple weeks later around evening time when Kana looked out the moving car window, admiring the lush foliage that was surrounding her. She was seated in the back of a sleek, black limousine car with dark tinted windows. Days before her departure, the dean of admissions had informed her parents that they would send a complimentary chauffer that would escort her safely to the school from her home. Kana didn't mind having a personal driver, but she thought it was rather unnecessary when she could've easily taken the train. Kana rubbed her eyes sleepily and stretched in the little space that she had. The driver, whose name she couldn't remember, had remained silent the entire time.

"How long have we been driving?" asked Kana uncertainly. The driver looked at her in his review mirror.

"About four hours" he replied in a gravely voice. "We are almost there." Kana nodded her head and went back to looking at the landscape. With such greenery, Kana imagined herself to be in an enchanted forest filled with mythical creatures and wild animals. As her mind slowly started to drift off into dreamland, a harsh stop woke her up immediately.

"We're here" said the mysterious driver. "I will wait here while you check in."

"Thanks for the ride" said Kana with a small smile. She quickly got out of the car and stretched her legs, loving the feeling of open spaces. Grabbing her purse she looked at the building that was to be her home. The architecture of the place consisted of russet stones, spiraling pillars and epic French windows. A neatly trimmed garden surrounded the school with fresh flowers of different varieties

_It looks even better in real life!_ , thought Kana. _Oh I wonder what the inside looks like!?_

She hurriedly walked up the front steps and followed the signs that led her to the main offices. Epic paintings of the school's founders hung against the walls, making the school seem even more affluent. Her new boots hit pleasantly against the white marble floors, giving Kana more spring to her step. Entering the door that read _Attendance and Admission, _she opened the door softly and walked up to the receptionist.

The receptionist greeted her with a forced smile as she flattened her non-frizzy platinum blonde hair. She wore bright pink lipstick that matched her nails exactly and was dressed is a smartly blue suit.

"You must be Mr. Ugami's escort; I'll let him know you've arrived" she paused, slowly checking Kana out. "Can I give you some advice? Next time, try coming in with a skirt and heels. Mr. Ugami may be an old fart but he's not one to please so easy."

Kana raised an eyebrow at the girl and stared down at her red, bell-sleeved blouse and black jeans. Looking back at the receptionist, she debated on whether she should punch this girl in the face or be karma's bitch and smile through her teeth. She decided to go for the latter.

"Hi my name is Kimura Kana I'm a new transfer student here. I was told to come here to inquire about my dorm situation?" said Kana as sweetly as possible. The receptionist looked at her with curious eyes as a slow smile spread across her face.

"Hmm Kimura Kana huh? Well let me just search you in our system and find out where you belong" she said coyly as she typed furiously on her computer. Kana couldn't help but question the girl's behavior, but then she reminded herself that she was in a school designed for rich and famous idols.

_I bet she's not used to seeing someone so normal looking. Although, I still can't believe she mistook me for a hooker! Bitch…_

"Well, lucky you, it looks like you're going to be living in the old manor just down the way. Rumor has it that place is haunted. Pretty crazy, wouldn't ya say?" giggled the receptionist. Kana looked at her a few moments before registering what she was saying to her.

"I'm sorry I'm supposed to be living in the on-campus dorms. No one told me anything about a house" said Kana a little angrily. She was not in the mood to get duped by some random stranger.

"Don't worry Miss Kimura, I'm only teasing. Everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts" the receptionist said with a wink. "Since you're new here, you should know only previous attending students get first priority of living spaces. You will make do with the old manor down the street. Just tell your driver to take you there, if that's not too hard for you" she said. Kana narrowed her eyes and was about to come up with a snarky response when the receptionist's phone let out a shrill rang.

"Ryoutei Gakuen's Admissions and Attendance office, how may I help you?" asked the receptionist politely as she purposely faced away from Kana. Kana cracked her knuckles in frustration before turning on her heel and walking out the building.

She spotted her familiar black car and walked over to it in long strides. Once inside, she shut the car door hard, not caring if her driver complained. He turned his head slightly at her loud and sudden appearance.

"Where to, Miss?" he asked politely. Kana shot him a hard look, annoyed at his cool composure. She had told herself that she was going into this experience with positive thinking but other factors had convinced her otherwise.

"Some stupid manor down the street" grumbled Kana. As if nothing was amiss, the driver nodded his head and took off onto the same route they had been on. Kana didn't know if he knew where he was going but she really didn't care. If he messed up, she could always blame that phony receptionist.

The ride only lasted about 15 minutes before Kana saw her first glimpse of her new home. With the setting sun reflecting off the nearby lake, the manor looked luxurious with its yellow stone walls and gray tiled roof with white framed windows. As the driver made his way around the bend, Kana felt her heart speed up in excitement, making her almost forget her recent encounter.

_This will be way better than living in a dorm with someone else _she thought. _With how it looks on the outside, I might even be able to have my own room!_

As the car passed the open, black gate and came to a stop, Kana eagerly got out and started to take her luggage from the trunk. The driver helped her with the rest of her bags and set them by the eerie gargoyle fountain. Kana observed the strange statue from the corner of her eye as she looked through her purse and pulled out some money.

"This is for the trouble of driving me all the way out here" said Kana. The driver looked at the money, then at her as he accepted it graciously.

"You are very kind…I'd hate to see you go…" he trailed off mysteriously. But Kana paid him no attention as she picked up her bags and walked up the steps to the front door. She didn't even realize the driver leave the grounds as she knocked on the door soundly.

"Hello, anybody home?" asked Kana loudly as she opened the unlocked door. The house was very dark, except for a few lit candles that were scattered amongst the foyer. Kana marveled at the magnificence of the home's architecture, its European-like appeal reminding her of all the buildings in England.

"Hello? My names Kimura Kana, I was told that I would be living here…" Without a response, Kana set her two duffel bags and rolling carrier off to the side of the front entrance. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and checked the time, hoping she didn't arrive too late.

_It's only 7:30, where is everybody?_ _I wonder if I'm the first one…_

Thinking that as the only logical solution, Kana decided to take the opportunity to explore her new home. As she made her way to the right side of the house, her stomach let out a thunderous growl. Kana cursed herself for not bringing enough food with her. All she had brought was water and a couple of granola bars to satisfy her.

_There has to be a kitchen around here somewhere. I wonder if I'll have to shop for my food or have it delivered. Knowing these kids, they probably have a five-star chef cook for them_.

Kana went down the hallway, occasionally opening doors that were on either side of her. So far, she had come across a tea room, a gigantic library, and a couple small bed rooms. Kana came to the last door, only to find it locked up tight. She gave out an exasperated sigh as she figured that the kitchen must be on the other side of the complex.

Kana walked back toward the entrance and surveyed the left side of the house. Even though the house appeared to be empty, she couldn't help but feel someone watching her. The receptionist's words of the place being haunted echoed throughout her head. Just when she was about to head down toward the opposite hallway, a deep voice of a man came from behind her.

"Care to explain why you're snooping around, human?" Kana let out a sharp gasp as she whirled around to face the stranger. A pair of red, vibrant eyes stared down at her as she stood frozen to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Another chapter up! This one is a bit longer than the others but I must get it all out or else I cut the story off at some random point and it reads weird lol. I appreciate all the reviews, they really help me edit all my past mistakes. I really wish they would continue the anime or translate the drama CDs into english so I can get to know the brothers' personalities more :P Enjoooy!**

* * *

The man glared down at Kana from the top of the staircase as he brushed his black hair gracefully out of his face. He wore clothes to those similar of a butler with pearly white gloves and silver glasses that framed his face attractively. With each second that passed, Kana found it harder to pull away from his ruby gaze.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question human? Or is your pitiful race that unintelligent?" he asked rudely. Kana snapped out of her trance and cocked an eyebrow as he walked down the carpeted stairs.

"Look pal I don't know what God complex you're on, but I'm living here now. As the butler, the least you could do is be polite and help me with my bags. So, do you prefer to be called Alfred or Jeeves?" asked Kana sarcastically. Normally she wasn't this cheeky with strangers, but the combination of exhaustion and hunger had left her in an irritable mood. The man looked somewhat taken aback at her attitude but quickly recovered to his neutral face and readjusted his glasses.

"For your information, I am not the dreary butler of this household, he is" said the man as he pointed to an elderly man that stood behind Kana. She gave a jump back as he silently picked up her luggage and walked creepily up the staircase without a word.

"Hmm, you must be Kimura Kana I'm assuming?" asked the man. Kana turned back at him with suspicious eyes.

"Yes…and you are?" she asked pointedly. The man gave her an irritated look.

"My name is Sakamaki Reiji and I am one of the many brothers who live in this household. You, however, are merely a nuisance guest. This means that if you wish to do anything outside these walls, you must come to me for permission first. Disobeying anyone who is of higher status than you will result in punishment. Do I make myself clear human?" asked Reiji. Kana was completely speechless.

_What is he talking about!? Wait a minute…this is probably one of those initiation ceremonies that rich kids do to all the newbies…fine, I'll play along…_

"I see that you have lost your ability to speak. It appears we're dealing with a complete dolt…come with me, we don't have all night" sighed Reiji. He quickly brushed past Kana as he walked toward the left side of the manor. Kana shot him an irritated look as she clenched her fists tightly and walked swiftly behind him. She convinced herself that whatever they had in store for her would probably be over soon.

Kana followed him into a living room with beige walls lined with chocolate brown framing, elegant lounge chairs and a small bar off to the side. She took a seat on one of the navy blue couches as he walked over to the bar and pulled out a manila folder from the drawer. Taking a seat across from her, he rifled through its context as if searching for something specific.

"Kana Kimura, age 18, living with both parents, two siblings, born and raised in Japan…ah here we go; blood type A, no diseases or abnormalities of any kind…hmm I haven't had a type A in awhile…" whispered Reiji sinisterly. Kana looked at him apprehensively.

"Where did you get all that?" asked Kana. Reiji looked at her with a wicked smile.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out. So you're interested in becoming an award-winning screenwriter? Ha! What a dreamer you are…I'll be sure to break that habit…" Reiji chuckled loudly. Kana eyed the man before her warily. This act was going on very strangely and she failed to see the point of it all. She wondered if they were going to ask her to drink pigs' blood or maybe cut off her hair.

"Look, if we could just finish up this hazing ritual or whatever the hell this is, I'd like to get to my room now" said Kana dryly. Reiji gave her a smirk as he looked at her from his silver frames.

"Hm? You think this is all a joke? Only a foolish human like you would come to that conclusion." Kana looked at him in disbelief and gave out a half-hearted laugh.

"Of course this is a joke" she explained obviously. "The old, abandoned house, the gargoyle fountain, and the creepy servant; all located in some far off abandoned acre. I'm also pretty sure you're not the only one involved in this lame prank. Could you just tell your boss that I'm here already?" Kana noticed a spark of anger light up in Reiji's eyes as he involuntarily clutched her file.

"What makes you think that I'm not the one in charge here?" he hissed bitterly. Kana held back a laugh as she stood up and walked over to him.

"The head never reveals himself in the beginning of these things; he just has some _lackey_ do it for him" she snickered. She decided that she might as well give them a little sass for wasting her time. It's bad enough getting hazed, it's even worse if it extends over a long period of time.

Reiji abruptly stood up from his seat, and tossed the folder off to a nearby coffee table. His towering frame easily overshadowed Kana's but it didn't affect her in the slightest.

"You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to be standing up to me like this. You are in desperate need of punishment" said Reiji. "I wonder what will happen if I force you to take my latest poison…" Kana looked at him cautiously and took a slight step back. She had dealt with her fair share of weirdos, but never one so eerie.

"Oi, what is all this noise Reiji?" asked a sharp voice from above. Kana turned to face an attractive young man leaning against the entry way. He looked to be around her age with fiery scarlet hair and bright green eyes. He scowled as he walked towards them, finally stopping a few feet from Kana. He looked her up and down as a devious grin spread across his face.

"Well what do we have here?" he asked mockingly. Kana felt goose bumps crawl across her skin as he came closer. For some odd reason, she felt a sense of dread as he raised his hand to brush lightly against her shoulder.

"This is Kimura Kana, our newest guest. This is my younger brother Ayato" explained Reiji. Ayato paid no attention to his older sibling as he tucked Kana's hair behind her ear and leaned in.

"You smell of something strange…sweet yet spicy…" whispered Ayato as his wandering hand trailed to caress the side of Kana's breast. She let out a cry of protest as she pushed him roughly away from her.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" shouted Kana. Ayato looked amused by her actions and gave out a laugh that echoed throughout the manor.

"You are a feisty one, aren't you? I love breaking strong women, seeing the light fade out from their eyes. You will be a fun toy to play with, _melon" _said Ayato, adding emphasis at the end. Kana gasped in disgust by his vile actions.

"What did you just call me?" she growled. Ayato smirked as he gestured toward her chest.

"I called you melon because of your considerably large breasts. They look so big and juicy, just like a pair of melons" said Ayato as he licked his lips. Kana's face grew red but her eye caught something in his crude gesture.

_Please don't tell me he's actually wearing fangs!? This has to be some type of crazed cult!_

Kana started to search for the nearest exit when she saw a figure appear out of the corner of her eye.

"Ooh, is this the new bride? What a pretty thing she is" said a sultry voice from above. Kana looked up toward the inner balcony to see a man nearly identical to Ayato leaning against the rails. Except for his trendy hat, he had the same colored hair and eyes, but there was something about his demeanor that rose up bile in Kana's mouth.

"Raito, we don't know that for sure yet" cut in Reiji. "Something like that requires patience; a quality which none of you possess" he added harshly. Kana hardly heard Reiji's words as she saw the man known as Raito disappear into thin air.

"What the-where did he…?" said Kana fearfully. She looked around her frantically, when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Raito pulled her into him and grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger as he stared into her eyes.

"Nfufufu, it's ok" said Raito soothingly. "Come with me, Bitch-chan, and we'll play all night long. Just the two of us…" Kana gritted her teeth and slapped his hand away, backing up several feet.

"You're disgusting, all of you!" yelled Kana. _He didn't just disappear,_ she thought logically. _They're just using doubles to trick me._

Just as she was about to exit the living room, she bumped into another, smaller character.

"Hey…you just hurt me…I won't forgive you!" cried a younger boy with light lavender coloring and dark bags under his eyes. He dropped to his knees and held a stuffed teddy bear with an eye patch as he cried silently. He looked so fragile and helpless; Kana couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Momentarily forgetting about the others, she kneeled next to the boy and gently pushed his hair away from his face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly. As she combed her fingers through his hair, the boy stopped crying and looked at her curiously.

"Neh, you look different than other humans; and smell good too. Would you like to play with me and my dolls? I'm sure we can find a bridal dress that suits you" the boy said ingenuously. Kana looked at him carefully but forced a smile. She mentally kicked herself for believing his innocent appearance; he was just as disturbing as the others.

"Um sure, I can play with you…let me just use the restroom real quick…" Kana instantly stood up and proceeded to walk back to the main hallway. She hoped that the taxi cabs ran late so she could grab her things and get out of there. There was no way she was living in a house with a bunch of psychos. Before she could leave the room, Ayato suddenly appeared before her, blocking her exit.

"Eh, I thought you were going to play with sweet little Kanato? What's the rush _melon_?" he asked. Kana drew in a sharp breath at his inhuman swiftness. She had never seen someone move so fast and so silently before. Slowly backing away from him, she made a sharp turn and crashed into a very hard chest.

"Tch, are you blind? Watch where you're going!" yelled a man with snow white hair and angry eyes. Kana looked up to see him shove his hands into his pockets as he glared down at her.

_Another one!? Where are these guys coming from!?…there has to be a trap door…or a double-swinging wall…yea that's right…_thought Kana crazily.

"Subaru, must you always yell like that? So annoying…" said a lazy voice. Kana turned to the source and saw a blonde man lying on one of the couches listening to an MP3.

"I wouldn't have to yell if this human wasn't in my way!" barked back Subaru. "Shu, who the hell is this wench!?" he questioned.

Kana made a move to retort but the blonde man gave a loud sigh as he slowly turned his head to face the group.

"Isn't it obvious? She's going to be our prey this year. Try not to kill her like the others this time…" trailed off Shu as he closed his eyes.

"Eh, why not? That's the best part after all" said Raito as he looked at Kana lovingly.

"I talked to _that guy_ the other day…says too many have gone missing…it raises suspicion…humans really are annoying" said Shu.

"That's not fair!" cried Ayato angrily. "Kanato got to have the last one and he already has enough dolls! This one's mine!"

"Dear Ayato, may I remind you that you've had the pleasure of taking more lives than the rest of us combined?" said Reiji has he massaged his temples. "If anything, let Subaru take a gander; he hardly ever participates."

Kana felt her heart drop in fear as she realized the horrible situation that she was in. She heard of stories like these happen all the time; she just never thought it would happen to her. While the men continued to bicker amongst each another, Kana's eyes darted around the entire living room as she counted her chances of escaping.

_Okay, it's six guys against one girl. Based on the fact that I'm physically outmatched by far, I have to get away without them noticing me…_

Seeing that the entryway was currently unblocked, Kana slowly started to back up as she kept her eyes on the group.

"Why would I want to affiliate myself with a human? She's not something to get excited about!" yelled Subaru. Raito rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Spare the act Subaru, we all know how riled up you get when there's new blood in the house. Take it from me; the act is getting less endearing with each quarry."

"Subaru, fight me for her! I'll win no matter what!" jumped in Ayato as he walked up to Subaru. "Or are you afraid to face me, little brother?" As Subaru shouted back as his older sibling, Kana was just within arm's reach of the exit. Just as she was about make a run for it, she felt a hand wrap tightly around her neck from behind her.

"Where are you running off to?" whispered a low voice. Kana turned her head sideways to see the younger boy holding his bear. Kanato turned her around to face him, still keeping his hold on her neck. She struggled to escape but his grip was unwavering. Kana stared at him with terror in her eyes, her breath becoming more ragged and less frequent.

"I-I can't…breathe…"choked out Kana. She clawed at Kanato's hand helplessly as she saw bright lights scatter across her vision.

"Hehehe, playing hide and seek is fun. But since I found you, now you're it" he giggled as he threw Kana effortlessly across the room. She skidded against the carpet and hit her head against the corner of the coffee table. Sharp stings filled Kana's brain as she felt warm liquid fall down the side of her face and into her left eye.

"Take this as a lesson if you ever try to escape, human" said Shu stoically from his laid-back position. "We will have no choice but to kill you." Kana clumsily wiped the blood off her face and struggled to get on her hands and knees. Reiji looked at his younger brother in distaste.

"Such impatience is deplorable, especially when it's from a child. Kanato, look what you did to the coffee table! Her blood is going to stain it for sure" he criticized. "Although I'd hate to admit it, the smell emitting from her is quite…intoxicating."

Kana finally managed to stand on both feet and leaned against one of the lounge chairs. Her oppressors' gazes were fixed onto the blood that kept dripping from the side her head. Their fluorescent eyes glowed eerily in the dark as they watched her struggle to regain her balance. Without warning, she broke out into a run and darted out of the room.

"Make sure she doesn't escape" said Shu to his brothers lazily. "It's such an annoyance when they do."

Not looking back, Kana sprinted out into the hallways, searching frantically for the main entrance. Making a couple sharp turns, she finally saw the large double doors and headed straight to them. Running with more speed than she thought, she crashed into the doors that gave a loud _bang_ throughout the house.

Kana pulled and pushed the door handles open with all her strength, but they refused to budge.

"Come on come on…open the door!" She screamed in frustration as she banged her fists against the doors while fat tears slid down her face.

"Bitch-chan where are you?" called Raito in a sing-song voice. Kana gasped out loud and put her back to the door as she looked wildly around her. Although her eyes told her that no one was there, her instinct knew better.

Without hesitating, Kana tore off to another side of the house, hoping that she would find the kitchen to grab some type of knife. Turning down a random hallway, she decided to open the second door to her right, praying that she made the right choice.

She entered what appeared to be a music room. A grand, white piano sat next to the French windows that poured in the night's glowing moonlight. A cherry wood violin and matching cello sat next to the magnificent fireplace off to the left side of the room. Kana's eyes widened as she saw the sharp, iron poker hidden off to the side. She took big strides across the room and grabbed it, weighing it out with her dominant hand.

Kana liked its certain heaviness and how it felt in her hands. It was light enough to control but hard enough to cause serious damage. If these psychos were going to kill her, she was sure as hell that she was going to give them a fight.

Kana looked to the windows and quietly walked over, searching for any fasteners that would open them. Spotting one high above her, Kana placed the poker down onto the floor and grabbed a black music chair. She took a step onto the seat and reached for the faster, pulling it toward her so it would release. Just as she unfastened it, she heard the sound of the door creaking open every so lightly.

Kana stepped down immediately and grabbed her poker as she faced the door with her legs apart and weapon in front. A pale hand appeared from the gap and grabbed onto the side of the door. Kana's breath started to quicken, hoping it was someone she had a better chance of taking on.

The door opened to reveal the white-haired brother, Subaru. Kana's heart sped up increasingly as she tightened her grip on the poker.

"Stay away from me you freak!" she cried. As Subaru walked closer and reached out to grab her, Kana aimed for his head and swung the iron rod like a baseball player. Just as she was about to make contact, Subaru raised his arm at lightning speed and grabbed the poker out of Kana's hand effortlessly. Kana gasped as Subaru bent it with both hands into a shape of a U with no struggle.

"Tch, you think you could defeat me with something like that? Stupid human…" said Subaru. Kana turned around sharply and reached out to push the glass panel open. Her fingers were mere inches away from it when she felt a tug on her arm drag her back. Subaru pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her with her back facing him.

"No! Let go of me!" cried Kana a she squirmed in his grasp. She tried bucking him off her, but it was no use. Kana's body started to give up and go limp as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ugh, stop crying it's annoying!" said Subaru. Kana wept quietly, wishing that this was all a horrifying nightmare and that she would wake up in her own bed back home.

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Kana weakly. Subaru loosened his grip on her and pulled her neck back with his other arm.

"Isn't it obvious?" he whispered harshly as he gripped the underside of her chin. "You're nothing more than food. You are the person that will sustain our thirst with your blood…that is the only thing humans are good for…" Subaru trailed off as he tilted his head to smell the scent of her hair.

Goosebumps crawled over Kana's skin as she felt Subaru's lips caress her neck lightly. She was about to make another move of escape when she felt two sharp pin points trail across her neck. Kana froze, unable to comprehend the situation that she was in.

_Super speeds, inhuman strength, sharp fangs and all this talk of blood…things like that don't exist…creatures like that aren't real…_

As Subaru turned her around to face him, Kana stared into his eyes, praying that her mind was playing tricks on her and that everything she had witnessed was just a figment of her imagination. Subaru stared back at her for a moment before opening his mouth slightly and revealing his sharp, white canines.

Arching back his head, he quickly bit down hard onto Kana's neck while she let out a horrifying scream. Blood poured down her neck and onto her blouse and jeans as Subaru sucked the bite mark savagely. Kana felt her knees give out, but Subaru held onto her tight.

"Mmm…this blood, it almost tastes like…cinnamon" concluded Subaru. He continued to suck the blood from her neck as Kana's eyes rolled back into her skull. She felt the familiar feeling of unconsciousness sweep over her as the last thing she remembered was Subaru licking her scarlet blood off his lips.


End file.
